There's no place like this one
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: Fionna just moved from her Big city of Ooo with her brothers Finn, and Jake, to the small town of Aaa. There she meets new people, and maybe she'll finally be happy. Rated T for language.
1. New Home

She was laying in bed, sleeping in on her last Saturday at home. When all of a sudden, Her older brother Jake and her twin Finn, came bursting through the door yelling at her.

"Fi! It's time to get up! Your adventure starts today!" screamed Finn, his golden hair sticking out from under his white bear ear hat.

"Ughhh! Five more minutes?" Fionna grumbled from under her blanket, rolling over.

"NOPE!" Finn and Jake both said, while jumping on Fionna's bed, and yelling. Said girl jumped up and punched her brothers, and grabbed them both by an ear and dragged them out of her room and to the kitchen, them yelping in pain all the way.

"MOOOM! THEY WOKE ME UP AGAIN!" yelled Fionna as she walked into the wonderful smelling room. Her mother turned around with a smile, splitting her face in two.  
"Oh Fionna! My baby girl! You're leaving me today! I hope you make this new life an adventure!" her mother said, flailing her arms in the air and smiling. She brushed away the dulling yellow strand of hair, and tucked it behind her ear. Fionna blushed and let go of her brothers ears, gaining a collective sigh of relief from the two. She wrapped her arms around her mom and smiled to herself. Her mom pulled back, and looked her daughter in her identical sky blue eyes. "You," she said, tucking back a golden tendril, that had somehow fallen out of her braid, behind her ear, "are beautiful. I know you'll find true love soon baby girl. You may not know when you'll find it, but you will. I just know it." and kissed her forehead. Fionna closed her eyes, knowing she was going to miss these moments the most.

"Oh momma..." Fionna whimpered softly burying her face in her mother's graying hair. She stood up and wiped the forming tears from her eyes. She grabbed a hand-full of strawberries, and walked back into her room. Popping a strawberry into her mouth, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her golden hair was tied back into a braid, and she was wearing her baby blue short short sleeping pants. Crescent moons wearing blue polka dot sleeping caps, with the words "Dreaming of you" underneath them. Small red hearts, and white stars were scattered through out the shorts. Her white, slim fitting tank top, nicely hugging her not to skinny, not to big frame. Shoving her third and final strawberry into her mouth she went to her closet to her remaining clothes. She grabbed a black lace skirt, her bright blue skinny jeans, her black short shorts, a blue skirt, a lacey bright blue top, a baby blue hoodie t-shirt, a grey tank top, and a sky blue mid arm shirt. She threw on many outfits, and decided on her black lace skirt, and the grey tank top. She grabbed a pair of converse, and her green back-pack. Turning around, she grabbed the clothes she wasn't wearing, and threw them in one of the many boxes she had stacked around her room.

About fifteen minutes later, she walked out of her room, her golden hair falling in waves down her back, a black bow headband in her hair. Her brothers had helped her carry out her boxes, and put them into the moving truck. She had the last box, which held her most treasured possessions. Her first knife, and her sword collection, and, most importantly, the music box her mom gave her when she was a baby. She got into her black 2010 C-x75 Jaguar and fallowed the truck. She gulped as she passed the sign that said "LEAVING CITY LIMITS OF OOO" and she bit her lip, and whimpered when she saw the sigh that read "NOW ENTERING THE TOWN OF AAA". Her hands started shaking, but she bit her lip and swallowed the fear. It was about an hours drive from the sign, to her new house. Well..apartment. It was a loft space, and it was really big. The moving men took out her boxes, and set them on the sidewalk. She picked up a few boxes, and made her way to the front door. Just as she was about to knock on the sturdy door, it opened. Fionna peered around the stack of boxes and her jaw dropped. There, standing in the doorway, was a gorgeous man. He was about her age, with a pale complexion. He had medium length(for a boy) black hair. Reddish brown eyes sparkled down at her.

"Soooo...you're new huh?" the mysterious man asked.

"u-uh...y-yea i am." Fionna stuttered out. The man smirked, and took two of the boxes from her hands. She bent down and picked up another box. They walked inside the warm building.

"So what's your name?"

"Fionna. What's yours?"

"Marshall. Marshall Lee. So what room are you in?"

"Uhhhm... It's room 460b"

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"And why is that?"

"I live in room 460A. Their both loft spaces, they're huge." Marshall said, opening the elevator. He clicked the button for the very top floor. In about a minute they exited the elevator, still in deep conversation. They set the boxes in front of the last door in the hallway, and headed back down stairs. before they knew it, a half hour had passed, and they were carrying the last two boxes to the door. Fionna opened the door and gasped. The room had high ceilings and a balcony stair case(Like the VanTraps from sound of music). White marble floors, and black counter tops. It was so beautiful. There were already sofas there, a fridge and freezer, dishwasher, everything. They were silver and spotless.

"Wow. This place is amazing. Marshall... Do you mind helping me set up my things?"

"Sure. I have nothing planned." He replied as he was picking up some boxes, bringing them in already. Fionna went and got some more boxes, and kicked the rest through the door. They got the T.V out and set that up. They turned to a music channel, and started unpacking her things. There were three boxes of her clothes, two boxes of random junk, two boxes of blankets, and there was one for a hanging chair. After about an hour of putting clothes away, and fifteen minutes of embarrassment trying to hide certain clothes from Marshall, Fionna's new house was almost complete. Now the last thing to do, was to make the chair.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Marshall asked looking at the box in his hands.

"Well there should be directions..." Fionna said, opening the box and taking out the directions. There was only one problem...They were in Finnish.

"Well isn't this nice?"

"Oh yeah...This is gonna be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Fionna and Marshall Lee were laying on each other fast asleep. Fionna laying with her head on the halfway built chair, and Marshall with his head next to hers. Marshall woke up first. When he opened his eyes, it took him a couple seconds to register what he woke up to. Fionna's face, was right in front of his. He blushed a little and stood up. Carefully, he picked up Fionna and set her on the couch. He went and got a blanket of the box, and draped it over her, and walked out the door smiling to himself.

"This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Fiona woke up to light streaming through her drape-less windows. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and jumped.  
"OH MY GLOB! I CAN TELEPORT!" Fiona yelled, jumping to her feat. She shut her eyes tight, and tensed up her body. After out thirty seconds, she cracked open her eyes. "Or... Marshall Lee carried me here...Yeah I'm gonna go with the last one." She smiled, and walked over to her closet. She had her clothes all put away. She grabbed a black tank top, and light blue skinny jeans. Closing the closet, she went over to the drawer, where she grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, and headed to the bathroom down the hall. She turned on the hot water, and waited for it to warm up, before she turned on the cold water. When she got it to the perfect temperature where the steam was still coming off of the water, but wasn't to hot, she slipped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
*Fionna's POV*  
I stepped into the shower and let out a sigh. It. Felt. Amazing. I soaked my head, and got my hair thoroughly soaked. I grabbed my shampoo and started lathering it. I, not surprisingly went through a lot of shampoo. But I went through more conditioner. My hair is so thick. But i love it. After I conditioned my hair, I grabbed my orange pomegranate bar of soap, and my polka-dot scrubby. I washed my body, my face. After that I just stood in the water. I grabbed a razor, and started shaving. As I shaved, I couldn't help but start singing.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too 's just too much that time cannot erase."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
*Marshall Lee POV*  
"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me." I woke up to the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I shot out of bed, trying to find the source of the sound. I found a vent, and I pressed my ear against it.  
"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me." Fionna. It was her voice. For some reason, I had to be there when she finished. I don't know why, but I needed to be there. I ran across the hall, and opened her door. I ran down to stand at the bathroom door. Waiting for her to come out. As I waited, I listened to her finish the song.  
"I've. tried. so. hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me, oh, me, oh, me  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx  
*Fionna's POV*  
I finished the song. I wiped away the stray tears, that had fallen from my eyes. The unspoken reason I had really left Ooo...Was because my boyfriend of three years, F.P, had broken my heart. He messed with my heart junk! And I couldn't stand to see him with anyone else. So I decided to leave. I told my mom that I just wanted to live life now that I was single. But that was the song that I listened to the three days after he broke up with me. I turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. I dried off, and put on my clothes. Wrapping my hair in my towel, I stepped out of my bathroom door, and ran into something. I looked up to see Marshall Lee. Standing in the middle of my house.  
"MARSHALL LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed.  
"I heard you. That was, amazing. Where did you learn how to sing like that?" I blushed, but still shook my head.  
"That doesn't answer my question! Don't avoid answering it!"  
"I didn't. Oh, you want to know _how_ I got in? That's simple. You need to learn how to lock your doors." He smirked down at me. I shook my head and sighed. 'Wow. You're an idiot.' I walked into the living room, and looked at my completed chair. I took it with me, as I walked up the stairs to the loft part. I stood on the railing, and hooked the chair to the ceiling. Satisfied, I jumped down from the rail, and slid down the banister of my stairs. I landed in Marshall's arms. I blushed, and he smirked. He carried me over to the couch, and sat down with me on his lap. He grabbed the remote, and tried to turn on the T.V. Nothing. He growled, and hit the power button three more times. Still nothing. I laughed at him.  
"What?"  
"It's funny how you think that I hooked up the T.V in my sleep." Realization then dawned on him. He set me on the cushion of the couch. He walked over to the T.V and started hooking up my T.V. I smiled as he set down next to me.  
"You get every channel ever imaginable. I hooked you up to my cable. Don't worry, it's free." he added the last part, when he saw me open my mouth to say something. I rolled my eyes, and turned on A&E, and began watching a show about rednecks and duck calls. It. Was. The. BEST. Show, ever made. We laughed until our faces turned blue. Also until our stomachs were turning and roaring with hunger. Marshall smiled.  
"Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked me.  
"Sure." We got up to leave, and walked out of my loft. I locked the door, and put the key in my pocket. He started walking down the hall, when I said something.  
"Aren't you going to get dressed? I think the majority of the policies are "No shirt, no shoes, no service."" I said just now realizing what he looked like. He was shirtless. And shoe-less. He was in nothing but ducky boxers. I blushed, and laughed. He looked down, and ran into his loft. I stood there for about five minutes, when he came out, hair wet, and fully dressed in tight black skinny jeans, and a red plaid shirt. I smiled as he hooked his arm with mine, and we were on our way to breakfast.


End file.
